


Tired Of Waiting

by Fernweh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, hand holding, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernweh/pseuds/Fernweh
Summary: “I have the right to flirt with anyone I want to, you know”, Dex hissed, closing the fridge door and turning around to face Nursey.He actually looked even calmer than he had sounded.  Dex had seen Nursey angry and annoyed at him more times than he could count.Why wasn’t he now?Dex is an emotional wreck. Nursey is his usual chill self.





	

“What was that?”  
Dex looked up startled. He hadn’t noticed Nursey entering the Haus behind him. “What are you talking about?”, Dex asked in honest confusion, mentally trying to slow his quickened pulse down.  
“I saw you flirt with that Lax Bro, you know.” Nursey’s eyebrows were pulled together in annoyance, but apart from that, looked calm as ever. Or as he would say “Chill”. Fucking Nursey, Dex thought.  
“FFFFuuuuuck the Lax Bros” he yelled instead on reflex. Somewhere from upstairs a damped repeat could be heard. Probably Shitty.  
Nursey didn’t look impressed.

Dex made his way to the kitchen, cursing internally. He hadn’t been flirting with Chad. He had nothing to feel guilty about. Sure he hadn’t stopped Chad from flirting with him. But that was none of Nursey’s business. Or anyone’s really. Yes the Lax Bros were terrible, but couldn’t Dex just enjoy being someone’s person of interest for once? He didn’t really get the chance to feel like that very often. It wasn’t like the person he was interested in was going to flirt with him.  
Nursey followed him closely. Not saying a word.  
Dex could feel his head slowly getting hot. Great, he probably would look like a fucking tomato in a second. He turned around pretending to look in the fridge to hide his face.

“You’re not even denying it, are you?” Nursey’s voice was calm. Why the hell was it calm? Sure, Dex hadn’t expected him to explode with jealousy. But just a hint that Dex’s feelings might be requited would be nice. And yet. Nothing.  
Dex felt hot shame flush over his body. Anger coming naturally alongside with it.  
“I have the right to flirt with anyone I want to, you know”, he hissed, closing the fridge door and turning around to face Nursey.  
He actually looked even calmer than he had sounded. Dex had seen Nursey angry and annoyed at him more times than he could count. Why wasn’t he now?  
Nursey just kept looking at him, not a flicker of an expression passing his face. Slowly he liftet his eyebrows, staring Dex down.

“I know Chad is a lax bro, but he is actually really nice, and really good looking.” It wasn’t really a lie, but it still felt like one. No one could compare when it came to Nursey’s looks. Or personality, for that matter. Nursey didn't have to know that though.  
“You're not even gay,” Nursey countered.  
“What the fuck?” Dex asked, not knowing if he should laugh, “You’re kidding right?”  
“Wait, are you serious? You’re gay?” Finally Nursey looked thrown, his eyes just on the brim of bugging out of his head, his jaw hanging wide open.  
“Nurse, I've been literally commenting on how hot the guys are on every single show we're watching together. I've been very obviously thirsting after Tyler Hoechlin in that superman outfit. How the hell did you not realize I’m gay? Do you even listen to me while I talk?”  
“I thought you were trying to prove a point,” Nursey said, scratching his head awkwardly, but having resumed to his chill face.  
“The point being?”  
“Well, you know how you always went off when I accused you of being a homophobe? I just thought you wanted to show how comfortable you are in your sexuality.”  
“Well, obviously I am very comfortable in my sexuality. Which just so happens to be really fucking gay!” Dex hadn’t been meaning to shout the last part. He hoped Shitty was the only one home at the moment. He had no problems coming out to the boys, he just wanted to do it in a different situation. With less screaming preferably.

Dex didn't know how he had expected Nursey to react. Maybe he would finally shout back, finding a stupid reason why he could be angry at Dex. Maybe he would start laughing at how blind and stupid he had been. Maybe he would turn around, not wanting to do anything with Dex now. (That thought was stupid, Dex had to remind himself, Nursey was bisexual himself, he had no reason to freak out over Dex being gay.) Still he could not shake the fear he had always carried around creeping under his skin.

What he hadn't expected was Nursey making his way to Dex from the opposite side of the kitchen, were he had been casually leaning against a counter.  
Not saying a word he embraced Dex in a hug and hooked his head over Dex’s shoulder.  
Surprised and not really knowing what was happening, Dex wrapped his arms around his best friend. Who also happened to be his crush.  
Dex was overwhelmed by the comfortable warmth and smell of Nursey’s aftershave. Why didn’t they hug more often? Sure they had quick one armed hugs here and there, and full on body hugs when they had just won a game. But it was never like this. He felt his muscles relaxing, his breathing slowing down, and yet his heart was pounding in his chest like crazy. Surely Nursey had to notice that.

“I’m sorry I thought you were being an asshole, when you were actually just trying to communicate your feelings” Nursey murmured into his shoulder. The air tickled Dex’s skin. Why couldn’t this moment last forever?  
“You are my best friend,” Dex whispered, wanting to say so much more. You are the most important person in my life. I think about you 24/7. You are the most infuriating person I know and still I...  
He could feel Nursey smile pressing into his shoulder.

They slowly parted, Dex’s hand trailing along Nursey’s bare arms. They just had a moment, so it wasn’t weird, right? Except his palms were moist with sweat, and Nursey seemed to have notice it.  
“Are you nervous?”, he teased with a small smile, catching Dex’s right hand.  
“Pffffffff, why would I be nervous?”, Dex laughed, “There is absolutley no reason to be nervous.” He was a shit liar.

Nursey looked at him, and Dex couldn't bear his beautiful green eyes staring into his soul. Embarrassed he turned his head away. Nursey’s free hand came under Dex’s chin, gently leading his head back so he had to look into Nursey’s eyes. His right hand was still being held though. What did that mean? Nursey’s face was as calm as ever.

“What about Chad?” Nursey asked, not letting go of Dex.  
“What about him?”, Dex answered, “It felt good to actually be flirting with a boy for once. Not just in my fantasies, you know? But fuck the lax bros.”  
“But not like that?”, Nursey asked, his eyes flickering over Dex's face. Dex felt his breathing quicken. He was sweating and he knew it. His pulse felt like it was going 180.  
“Not ever like that,” Dex giggled. He had never been this nervous in his life before.

The first touch of Nursey’s lips on his was soft and slow. Nursey pulled back an inch, the hand holding Dex’s chin moved up, cupping his jaw now, his thumb slowly stroking over Dex’s lower lip.  
“Was that okay?”, he asked. Dex nodded, and before he had a chance to say anything, Nursey was on him again.

This time the kiss was surer, bit still achingly slow and sweet. Dex wanted to never feel anything else ever again.  
Nursey opened his mouth slowly, Dex copying, tilting his face slightly so they could be even closer. His tongue found it's way without having to even think about it. The kiss turned to fire, and Dex was burning. His free hand made it's way into Nursey’s soft locks. That’s when he realized his right hand was still sitting in Nursey's, innocently being held, while Dex was literally 0.2 seconds away from climbing on top of Nursey and just ravishing him.

He couldn’t stop the giggles pouring out of his mouth at that thought. Giddy happiness spreading in his body. He had never felt like this before.  
Nursey pulled away when he couldn’t kiss Dex any longer because he was giggling too hard.

“Chill, Poindexter”, Nursey said, a big smile spreading on his face.  
Dex calmed down, looking at the boy who had just kissed him as if he were drowning. Nursey stood there with his stupid smile, looking calm and serene, while Dex felt like he had just come up for air.  
“How do you do that?” he asked, squeezing Nursey’s hand which he was still holding.  
“Do what?”  
“How are you so calm?”  
“Because I am naturally chill and you’re not.”, he teased, but he took Dex’s right hand and put it on his chest.  
“Does that feel calm to you?”, he asked and Dex shook his head, speechless. Nursey’s heart was beating underneath his fingers, like crazy. Maybe even more so than his own.  
“You make a mess of me William. Maybe not on the outside. But on the inside. When I saw you flirting with Chad I wanted to explode. I never thought I would be the type to be jealous, but damn it, Dex. I thought I'd be alright dreaming of you in secret. I thought if I just wait and sit it out, I'd get over my heart skipping every time we touch. That I'd get used to fighting the urge to kiss you, every time you smile. Every time you pout. Every time you look sad. Just, every time, all the time really. And god, Dex, when you smile at me, I can't believe I have found heaven on this fucked up earth. I haven't been a clumsy person before I met you. I just lose all control around you. But I thought you were straight. Or maybe just very closeted. But I never thought I could have this. So I just tried not to show how much you mean to me, so I don't ever have to lose you. I can't imagine myself without you."

Overwhelmed Dex pulled Nursey closer to him, kissing him softly. How could this be real? The most amazing, beautiful boy he had ever seen wanting to be with him. Derek Nurse, the most chill person to walk on earth, letting his guard down and trusting Dex with his feelings. He knew it was too early to say what he was feeling right now. Those three little words. That they would have to go on a few dates first, kiss a little more, get to know each other better, before it would make any rational sense to say these words too each other. They were still fragile, still so new and raw. But he could feel them coming.

So instead he looked deep into green eyes, leaning his forehead against Nursey’s.

“Chill, Nursey.”


End file.
